homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052916-Alive in Spirit
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 13:33 -- AP: By the way, not dead. GG: ....I. Seem. To. Have. A. Report. That. Says. Otherwise. GG: What. The. Hell. Happened? AP: I was given a chance, I took it, didn't go like I hoped. GG: A. Chance. At. What? GG: What. Did. You. Do? AP: Libby's on another "hate Nyarla" trip. GG: Mr. Aesona.... That. Is. Not. An. Answer. To. My. Questions. GG: What. Did. You. Do? AP: You could, you know, wait for the whole story. AP: But fine. GG: I. Am. Asking. For. The. Whole. Story.... You. Are. The. One. Who. Needed. To. Do. The. Interjection. About. Miss. Libby. AP: It's where the story begins. AP: She was accusing me of trying to steal her Okiku, wonder where she got that idea from. AP: I stumbled upon a window where I could escape from my cell and do some investigating. GG: And. Already. This. Sounds. Like. A. Bad. Idea..... But. Go. On. AP: My only lead was that there might be some significance regarding the doll. AP: Something that could have accounted for her rather...fervent want to defend it from me. GG: You.... Sought. Out. The. Doll.... The. One. She. Obviously. Did. Not. Trust. You. To. Be. Around. As. She. Thought. You. Would. Steal. It? AP: Yeah, I'm laughing at the irony too. GG: Mr. Aesona.... Has. Anyone. Told. You. That. You. Are. Not. Exactly. A. Source. Of. Great. Ideas? AP: There were precious few options. AP: Reserve your judgement. GG: Incriminating. Yourself. Hardly. Sounds. Like. The. Most. Ideal. Option. Though.... GG: But. Do. Go. On. AP: That was an unfortunate side effect. AP: The only way to truly investigate the doll would have been even more incriminatiing. AP: And potential raise all hell. GG: Well. Thank. The. Gods. You. Did. Not. Do. THAT. Option. AP: I'm not dumb. I was actually in the clear for the most part. AP: I just didn't want to go back to my cell. AP: And my chosen hiding spot was a bit to close to the doll. AP: So she killed me. AP: Nevermind that I could have easily stolen the doll if I'd really wanted. AP: And chose not to. AP: I didn't even risk waking it or harming it in trying to preserve my innocence. AP: Anyway. She killed my living self and aged me a few centuries for being a smart ass. AP: So now I'm old and bedridden and still stuck in my cell. AP: ...can I die of old age if I'm dead? GG: I. Have. No. Clue.... AP: Huh, maybe old age is how I did die. AP: Not important. AP: Anyway. Still think something's up, but it most likely isn't the doll. GG: In. Any. Case.... Sorry. To. Say. But. You. Are. Still. An. Idiot.... You. Seeking. Out. The. Object. That. Someone. Wanted. To. Protect. Would. Have. Gotten. You. Killed. Even. On. Alternia. Let. Alone. Here. With. A. Goddess.... And. For. The. Effort. You. Got. Nothing. But. Suspicions. GG: Nothing. Concrete. To. Go. On. GG: If. You. Had. Waited. A. Short. Period. And. There. Was. Something. Going. On. It. Is. Likely. Something. Else. Could. Have. Surfaced.... AP: I had to do something. I'm feeling a whole lot less concerned for her right about now, but it was my concern that drove me to the search. AP: I intended to wait for the next clue to surface. AP: I was going to flit about the archives until something that /was/ concrete came up. GG: Mr. Aesona. This. Is. Just. The. Horror. Terror. Deal. All. Over. Again. Though.... You. Assumed. The. Worst. And. Decided. Immediate. Action. Was. Needed..... And. Made. Your. Situation. Worse. AP: I didn't have enough time. AP: Think what you will, Serios. GG: Do. You. Not. See. The. Parallels? AP: Yeah, outside of context and the scope of these incidents. AP: Even if I didn't care to investigate the matter, I'd still have gone free though. AP: I don't thrive well in captivity. GG: And. Now. You. Have. Absolutely. No. Choice. In. That. Matter. GG: No. Waking. Self. AP: There's always a choice. AP: Don't be such a quitter. Death is so underwhelming. GG: No.... You. Will. Do. No. More. Things. For. The. Time. Being. GG: You. Are. Already. Double. Dead. GG: Do. Not. Go. Finding. Worse. Fates. AP: Don't presume to command me Serios. AP: This'll go south real quick. GG: I. Am. Not. Traveling. Anywhere..... AP: ... GG: ....Let. Me. Guess..... Saying? AP: The only thing I'm going to do is have you relearn the alternian language. GG: I. Know. It. Well. Enough..... I. Just. Prefer. To. Be. Direct. Is. All. AP: I've been direct, but I can still crack jokes and use slang. AP: Anyway, not dead, spread the word. GG: Well. No. You. Are. Dead.... Just. Very. Talkative. For. Such. A. State. AP: That's because I clearly feel very much alive right now. AP: Here, hardly able to move. AP: Hardly able to speak. AP: Wheezing with every breath. AP: You know, I don't really feel so alive. GG: Yes. You. Sort. Of. Killed. Your. Argument. There. AP: Death is weak, but age is terrifying. AP: 'member what I tell ya, whippersnapper. AP: 'n stay off ma damn lawnring, ya hooligan GG: .... GG: You. Have. A. Lawn. Ring. In. There? AP: ...why do I even bother with jokes round you? GG: I. Wonder. That. Myself. GG: These. Things. Aside. I. Will. Inform. Others. Of. Your. Talkative. State.... And. Apparently. Your. New. Handle? Did. You. Switch. To. This. Because. Of. Death? AP: No. I switched to it as a 'fuck you' to all these prophecies people like to make about me. GG: Well. We. Can. Rest. Assured. That. Any. Prophecy. About. You. Are. Certainly. Not. Coming. To. Pass. Any. Time. Soon. AP: And no, I'll pass it around in my own time. AP: Fuck it, nevermind. AP: I'm dead, don't get much more hidden away than that. AP: Blab away. GG: ....Right..... GG: But. Seri.... In. All. Earnestness.... Please.... Do. Not. Attempt. Anything. Else.... AP: Since you asked so kindly. GG: Good.... Rest. Well. Mr. Aesona.... If. Possible.... AP: Thanks. -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 14:24 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios